Time
by toya1255
Summary: It's been two long years since the events of the Xmas Bowl...Oneshot. What happened right after they lost the World Championship. HxM


**N/A: **This is a small oneshot I recently found…I remember I wrote this right after I read the last chapter. I got really excited when I realized Hiruma and Mamori were attending the same university, that's why I HAD to write this. :D Anyways, I sort of planned to continue this, but right now, I don't know. I never expected school to absorb me like this but, guess it can't be helped.

Well, enjoy!

**Time**

It was raining, to be more precise it was pouring heavily outside. Young Mamori, now former ex-manager of the Deimon Devil Bats, slowly closed the scrapbook she had been reading. Those beautiful memories she would always keep inside her heart. Her hands delicately pulled a small photograph out of the scrapbook. She raised it to her eyelevel to appreciate it better. A small smile crossed her lips as she dreamingly stared at the picture she held between her delicate fingers.

She returned the photograph back in place; she glanced lovingly at the book once more time before putting it back into her desk. Mamori then, went to sleep peacefully, because tomorrow morning they'd watch their first college league match at least that's what Hiruma had told her when he called her a few minutes ago.

"Hey fucking manager! Need your pretty ass at the parking lot at 8:30 a.m."

"What? Hiruma-kun what do you-" He hung up. He was the same demon she met in high school, a little less daring though; he promised he would use his Devil's Handbook only in extreme life-threatening circumstances, or something like that. Mamori simply smiled to herself remembering that phone call. It lasted barely six or eight seconds, but that's everything she needed. She was satisfied with that, now they had a more solid relationship. They were not dating. Good heavens no! They were friends, very close friends. It was a whole new world for Hiruma specially. He realized he could let her in and keep his wild and crazy life style. She understood him better than anyone else.

The next day, Mamori got at Saikyoudai parking lot punctually. Hiruma was waiting for her already. "Took you long enough eh? Fucking manager?" Hiruma said mockingly.

"Ugh, Hiruma-kun, I came at the time you asked me to. Anyway, where are we going?"

"You fucking forgot already? We're going to Enma. They have scheduled a match against those fucking lovesick bastards" Said Hiruma as he cackled loudly.

"Yes, you mean Koigahama right?" Mamori said naturally, she was used to Hiruma's potty mouth, so used to it she was, she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Where is the rest of the team?" Mamori wondered. Hiruma flashed one of his usual evil smirks. "Kekeke! All those fucktards are already inside the bus, with fucking complete baldy"

"All of them? Even our senpais?" Mamori asked curiously at him. Hiruma's smirk faintly disappeared. "Yeah, they know about it too. Those idiots are a bunch of lazy asses, that's all." Hiruma said bitterly. Mamori suspected they had another argument. "Did you argue with them again?"

Hiruma gave her a serious look, and then smirked evilly. "Maybe, but now I am the one who's got the control of the fucking club. So if I say 'lick my ass' they must fucking do it" Mamori was rather uneasy, she didn't like the way her senpais reacted when Hiruma opposed to them. Sometimes it ended quite badly. "Fucking manager! Are you going to stay there forever? Come on here right now! Damnit!"

"You don't need to yell at me! Good heavens!" She turned her head trying to face Hiruma but he had disappeared. He was always like that. "Where are you?"

"Come right here fucking manager, there's something I want to fucking show you, kekeke!" She knew he had plotted something. "Hiruma-kun where-" She walked through the parking lot until she found the Club's bus. Mamori was about to get in the bus, when a loud noise startled her.

"YA-HAAAAA!"

"Oh, dear! Hiruma-kun!"

"Fucking manager behold! The new Scouting Mobile Tower designed by Takekura Engineering! Kekeke!"

"Musashi-kun agreed to do this?"

"Of course! I just flashed him some special papers and he instantly made it! Kekeke"

"Did you blackmail him? You promised you wouldn't use your stupid little book anymore!"

Hiruma's smirk grew bigger. "I didn't use my fucking book, I just offered him a deal and just for the record, I did it your way, the fucking legal way; paying for the damned thing. Are you fucking happy? Can we fucking leave now?" He sounded like a child begging to his mother to take him to the zoo.

Mamori smiled, finally Hiruma was doing things correctly, or so she thought.

"Hey fucking manager! Before we leave, I want to show you something else. Climb up this fucking thing!" She instantly obeyed, he was relaxed and he was behaving correctly. What could possibly go wrong?

"So, great view, right? It's perfect for scouting kekeke! Don't you think fucking manager?" He cackled as usual. Mamori climbed up the large ladder to admire the great view the tower offered. "You're right Hiruma-kun. This is just amazing! Oh, and completely fulfills its purpose to help-" She was cut off by the sound of a car engine and the sudden trembling in the tower. "Hi-Hiruma-kun?"

"Alright fuckers! Let's hit the fucking road! If we don't get in time I'll kill all of you! YA-HAAAAA!" He warned as he drove his new car madly through the streets, the club's bus following him closely and Mamori, well, she was on top of the high tower with Hiruma at the steering wheel.

"HIRUMAAAAAA!"

"Kekeke! Hold on tightly little fucking manager! Hold on tightly or you're going to die! Kekeke!" Hiruma cackled as maniac as he enjoyed every frightened scream poor Mamori gave. This was Saikyoudai's American Football club, the number one team of the College League. Rumor has it that they were aiming for a second Rice Bowl.


End file.
